I'm a Nightmare
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: What happens when you go to sleep? Do all your troubles and fears come running back to you? Or are your dreams just filled with happiness from the past? Well whatever you do when you sleep, do you see me? A light that awaits ready to reach out and wake you up, will be the hurt of my past. (*On Hold*)
1. Prologue Notes

**6/14/2015**

 **Hey I might as well start this story if it's annoying me that much...**

 **This is a new story, and guess what? ALL the characters from FNAF are in it! Except the phantoms and the night guards, I think... Dunno but I know that this story is all about the shadow animatronics and the nightmare ones. The prologue is like a flashback, the characters are below so go have a look at that, I know JJ is a whole different thing compared to Shadow BB but I ran out of ideas so just please don't hate on that. Sorry that this chapter is so short by the way, at least its got at least 470 words.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"You think you can lock me away? You know that the darkness isn't destroyed!"_

 _"Aww c'mon Middi, what happened to the happy shadow that we all know? I'm sure they'll only keep you chained up in here for a couple of centuries..."_

 _He glared at the fox, struggling to stray free of the chains surrounding him, he was trapped in here. "Don't call me 'Middi', a couple of centuries? Phantom you're out of your mind!"_

 _The mangled shadow turned to look at his friends, the puppet gave one last nod and left the room with the two bear animatronics behind her, Phantom followed them out as he turned on his heel to say goodbye and sorry. "Winter! Don't leave me here! You can't trust them, can you?"_

 _The last figure in the room stared up at the prisoner with fiery white eyes. "Midnight, I mean no conflict, I will see you again my friend."_

 _With that all said and done, Winter exited the room as the wall slid back into place leaving behind a stray shadowed figure chained up to chuckle quietly to himself. "Idiots."_

 _Beside him a light brown misty shape stirred, he tipped his head in greeting to the shadow figure sitting on the floor. "Master, what will happen now?"_

 _"Find the others, and make sure that you don't be seen in the process."_

 _Just after the figure left, the prisoner laughed as the lights in the room flickered off, the only remaining light erupting from the two pinpointed white ovals of Midnight._

* * *

 **Characters as listed below:**

 **Toy Freddy-Ted**

 **Toy Bonnie-Blubon**

 **Toy Chica-Chicory**

 **Golden Freddy- Goldie**

 **The Puppet-Marionette**

 **Shadow Bonnie-Glitch**

 **Shadow Freddy-Winter**

 **Shadow Mangle-Phantom**

 **Shadow BB-JJ**

 **Shadow Chica-Whisper**

 **Nightmare Puppet-Midnight**

 **Nightmare Freddy-Hunter**

 **Nightmare Bonnie-Claw**

 **Nightmare Chica-Tooth**

 **Nightmare Foxy-Strike**

 **Nightmare Toy Bonnie- Assassin**

 **Nightmare Golden Freddy-Pocket**

 **Nightmare Springtrap-Syntax**

 **Nightmare Toy Freddy-Adrenaline**

 **Nightmare Mangle-Ghost**

 **Nightmare BB-Error**

 **Shadow Foxy-Hurricane**

 **And the rest as themselves!**

 _ **-Star4**_


	2. Just 4 years

**6/20/2015**

 **Hello I'm back again!**

 **Anyway, there are a few things to catch up on by the way, if you don't like reading these just skip on by, they're only for information.**

 **FEW NOTES;**

 **You see the date at the top of the screen? That's the date for when this chapter was written, not for the story, the story date will be in the story. Hope that's not confusing...**

 **Genderbends!**

 **Yes I know you hate them, I do as well sometimes, so here's a few in this story-**

 **1\. Marionette is a girl as said in the prologue**

 **2\. Mangle is a girl, and just to even it out, Ghost is also a girl but Phantom's a boy**

 **3\. Both Bonnies are boys and all Chica's are girls, except for Shadow Bonnie, it's a girl in this story**

 **4\. JJ's a girl but BB and Error are boys of course**

 **5\. I was thinking of making Syntax a girl but no, it would just be better for everyone if it was a boy**

 **Okay I think that's all...**

 **Pairings!:**

 **Marionette and Freddy have a thing going on, don't hate me but I think its kind of cute.**

 **Whisper and Phantom are really close, but I'm not sure to completely pair them so please voice your opinion on that but no mean things!**

 **Glitch and Winter are like brother and sister but I was thinking maybe it be best if they were a couple, no..?**

 **I know the usual go is Chica and Foxy in this story but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, its just weird pairing him with Mangle for some reason... I was thinking if that was allowed, then it could be Bonnie that could be paired up with Mangle, I don't know I just ran out of ideas again.**

 **For Toy Chica I really don't know.**

 **JJ and BB are brother and sister, not changing that relationship!**

 **Later Notes;**

 **Phantom has a thing with Ghost, I find this quite funny, where he'll call her "Sheila" every now and again. I thought I'd just give you a heads up on that... Also with Phantom he can change in Pre-Mangled form and Mangled form, but Mangle in this story is all fixed up so its all good.**

 **Springtrap isn't mashed up with blood and guts he's just ragged and he's not evil, at least not toward Freddy he's not. He's completely fine and this story doesn't involve the murders or the killings of night guards and children, I think it involves the Bite of '87 though... He's also best friends with Goldie and doesn't know anything about the Nightmares.**

 **For the toy animatronics, they're reflected to be the younger siblings of the originals.**

 **For Chica, there will be blank moments when sometimes she'll be saying pizza at random and awkward moments as if to get out of a conservation. I wouldn't blame her, I would say it...**

 **Goldie and Freddy are brothers in this story but they argue all the time about Marionette and the shadows. Golden just doesn't trust those damn shadows and the freaky puppet...**

 **Did I mention the Endoskeletons? Endo & Skele are twins, they're also really good with mechanics they're like the medic/repair men... **

**Just like Freddy and Goldie, Pocket & Hunter don't quite trust each other either... **

**Midnight is locked up for being a "psychopath". Basically he's been trying to help them by doing bad things like killing and other violence to free them. Okay hang on; Midnight knew he could help Winter by getting his revenge, but in their opinion, it sounded wrong. And one of them ended up in the Bite of '87. They decided to have enough and lock up the crazy shadow. Midnight in his opinion was only trying to help his friends, but in the wrong sort of way... This is pretty much how he got out and finally got what he wanted, but to say Midnight was never evil to begin with only lost.**

 **Paradox-proof means that it'll prevent its barer travelling via paradox. The paradox is where you can skip through, dimensions, time and worlds. Most in this story can travel via paradox...**

 **That's pretty much it, if I've missed anything please let me know, and feel free to ask any questions!**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

 **Read, review & enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a great day, Phantom had finally gotten Whisper to open up and talk to him, but he needed some help. Whisper was a whole different person compared to him, so in order to make her happy and open up he needed to know how she worked. Luckily there was a friend of his that knew all about them. As the shadow fox trekked down the dark hall, he recalled the last time he had been here, it was when they locked up that crazy shadow puppet dude. Phantom remembered how he had tried to take over Marionette and brainwash all the other animatronics, man had it been a ride! But before all that Midnight had been a loyal brother to him, always up for a challenge and in for a ride with Phantom. The shadow fox missed that, how fun it all had been until Winter started having weird visions and stuff...

"Ah here we are!"

Phantom's mood brightened as he reached the door; only him, Marionette, Freddy, Goldie, Winter, Glitch, Whisper & Springtrap knew about this unusual wall. It was lined with the usual black and whites tiles on it but it had that funny looking poster of Freddy ripping his head off pinned up on it. Phantom grinned as he reached to touched the bear's nose and chuckled quietly to himself as it made that annoying noise. The wall slid out of place allowing the visitor to enter it's darkened room. Phantom paused, looking cautiously around before shrugging and stepping inside. He tapped the side of the closest wall to create an echo, although stupid he might be Phantom could navigate easily in the darkness as long as he had an echo. Hearing the slightest mimic of his tapping dance around the room, Phantom located his figure and happily strode forward to his friend.

"Hello Midnight."

The figure was dead still as a statue, pausing for a split second the shadow looked up at Phantom's form. His pinpointed white blazing eyes staring straight into the fox's for any sign of friendship or forgiveness. Phantom's insides swelled with guilt when the lights flickered back on, only to show the devastating state his old friend was in.

"Phantom?"

His voice squeaked, it sounded worse than he looked, Midnight's arms were stripped with dark grey cuts. The same with his legs, his normal blazing white three buttons were now dusty silver with the black fabric hanging over them. There were small silver dots lining his chest around the buttons and Phantom swore he'd seen a lightning-like crack on Midnight's face.

"The hell happened to you bro?"

Midnight looked down at himself, back up at his friend and shrugged. Phantom shook his head hoping to clear the guilt drowning him, whatever Midnight had done to himself or worse it was probably better left unsaid...

"Well, I just came to ask if you'd know how to let Whisper open up a little bit?"

Midnight looked away and sighed, his blazing eyes being invisible as the shadow thought, Phantom looked away, unable to handle the guilt inside him.

"Just take her programming out and she'll be fine."

Phantom nodded awkwardly, Midnight didn't meet his eyes after that. Phantom stood for a couple deciding what he should do next, but Midnight already chose for him.

"Just leave."

"What?"

"Please."

Phantom stared at his friend in dead shock, Midnight although insane would never turn down a friendly conservation! Feeling a mixture of unpleasant emotions stir inside of him, Phantom shut his mouth and stormed out of the room. Not even bothering to honk the nose, he just didn't get it, why would Midnight be like that?

Midnight watched the fox leave, guilt and relief washed over him, he hated being like that to Phantom but he knew the shadow would get over it. To be honest when they were little Phantom and Winter didn't pay much attention to him. The lights flickered off again to leave Midnight to his thoughts, he didn't do this to himself, what Phantom saw was the destruction of the golden one. Midnight would dare not think or mention his name, for one he was too scared and angered by that stupid machine.

* * *

Whisper smiled when she saw Phantom stalk out of a hallway, she walked over with a brand new smile on her face, it would be rare for the tactician to be happy. "Hey what's up?"

Phantom stormed past her and headed toward a laughing brown bear with diamond blue eyes, Whisper stared after him in utter surprise, what just happened to her friend? She knew it was hard to make Phantom mad but something must've happened. Was it Midnight again?

Phantom tapped Freddy's shoulder politely and waited for the surprised face, the bear turned fully around to look at the shadow fox, before risking a glance at Whisper. "Phantom?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir you have to see something." Flicking his ears as a signal to the hall he had just exited from, the bear nodded and told Bonnie he had to leave and would be right back. It was sad that he had to keep a secret from his best friend, Bonnie nodded and turned to speak with Chica and Foxy.

"Whisper, come with us."

Freddy called over his shoulder, Whisper nodded as she looked around the main room once more, everything seemed in balance and harmony right now. Whisper headed down the hall, her eyes following the bear and the shadow fox with every move, once they reached the disturbing image on the wall Freddy triggered the secret entrance. The lights immediately flickered on to show the sitting figure shaking warily, slowly he looked up at the bear with huge white eyes.

"Midnight, are you alright?"

The shadow paused for a second staring at Freddy, Whisper's eyes darted down to the plastic paradox-proof neck brace that hung tight around his neck. It had 19 black thick strings that were also paradox-proof attached around it, the strings snaked up to the 7 chain hooks on the walls around them. Although the strings themselves seemed frail they were the toughest object to beat or cut, the brace itself was already heavy enough to sustain any movement to its barer.

"I'm fine, Freddy."

Whisper slightly winced, the way Midnight had said those three words were horrifying, not only did they show the weakness in his voice but he also snarled the bear's name or rather tried to. Freddy nodded ignoring the glare Midnight shun on him, Phantom looked away unable to meet his brother's eye, Whisper looked at the shadow. After a full minute, Midnight looked back down into his hands, Whisper noticed the damaged done to him as well. In shock she ran over and planted herself next to him, although how crazy he might've been before, she still loved her little brother. They had been trustworthy companions not so long ago...

"Who did this to you?"

Midnight looked up at her with sad dull eyes, Whisper realized that they weren't so white up close, they were more pale lavender. Odd, they had always been blazing white, Midnight sighed and tugged his shoulders into a shrug.

"I got bored, I'm not too hurt."

Whisper thought, she could've leave him to be bored and depressed, it hurt when she had been like that when they were kids.

"Do you want a book?"

Midnight perked up. "A book? Okay."

Whisper beamed and raced out of the room and headed for one of the back rooms where they kept all the knick-knacks. After she was out of earshot, Freddy threw a glance at Midnight.

"So, how's Marionette?"

Phantom took a deep breath and eyed the bear warily, it had been Marionette who was caught in the crazy storm of Midnight, and yet Freddy had loved her anyway.

"She's alright, JJ & Glitch are alright too. Winter's okay, Springtrap and Goldie are coping, Mangle's doing good."

Midnight stayed silent until Phantom spoke up. "Uh, so how long til he gets out?"

Freddy shrugged. "Well it's been 3 years and 8 months, couple more and he'll be due for a check up. And if he passes, he'll be alright to get out."

"Good." Phantom nodded, positive was best.

"Lucky I'm not claustrophobic..."

Midnight sparked, Freddy cracked a small smile as Phantom laughed.

* * *

Springtrap was sitting on the 'lounge' as the guards had called it, quite comfy if it was. He was reading one of those old war books, beside him on the floor BB and Blu were playing a video game, that silly one about racing cars again. Whisper came running in and threw open the book drawer, frantically going through every book in there.

"What are you doing, shadow?"

Springtrap glanced up from his reading, the shadow was acting weird, she'd normally take her time reading over every book. Whisper frantically turned around and searched the pile of books resting at her feet. "Looking for a Japanese story book..."

"You mean this one?"

Toy Bonnie held up a velvet dawn-coloured book with Japanese writing on it. "Thanks Blu!"

Whisper took the book and quickly hugged the blue rabbit, she took another 5 books and raced off, Springtrap shook his head sighing at the pile of books resting at his feet.

When Whisper made it back, the awkward silence brightened, Midnight looked hopefully up at her instantly spotting the velvet book. "My favourite book, you know?"

"Hey, three years and eight months but there's not a split second that goes by without me thinking of you little brother."

Midnight smiled happily for the first time in 5 years had Phantom seen that happy smile. Whisper handed him the six books and hugged him tightly. She tried her best to hold back those taunting tears, after another 4 months he'd have to face x-rays and operations just for a check-up and if he didn't pass it was yet another 6 years locked up once again.

"Alright, if everything's A-Okay, we best be leaving."

Freddy looked at Phantom with a warning glare not for the fox to say something stupid, they both left the room. "Catch ya later Middi."

Midnight smiled at the silly nickname, Whisper stood beside Phantom and looked at her friend. "Until again Midnight."

Then the wall slid back into place, the lights flicked off once again leaving the shadow puppet. Sighing he opened the book in his hands and started on the first chapter.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop it there because its already 1,790 words and that might be a bit too long... Thanks for the nice reviews though, it really makes my day!**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you hope to happen in later chapters or just improvement. My computer has been acting up lately and I've got yet another 4 pages of maths homework for this weekend. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice night/day!**

 _ **-Star4**_


	3. This is my Prison & This is your Break

**6/24/2015**

 **Yay, my holidays just started over here and now I hope to update and talk more often, first of all this chapter contains some deathly violence. Also you people out there don't have to read this I'm just putting out the information to let you know what's happening, I also published this just before Dinner time in Australia too...**

 **Example:**

 **I won't spoil it but some animatronics die, but be calm I didn't put most of the gross stuff only the deaths in. And guess what? Even if the characters die its still not the last you'll see/read of them! I'm planning on doing an afterlife thing with the story so if you don't want that please stop reading now and just leave because this story is supernatural as said at the top.**

 **Also I thought of making Toy Bonnie a girl but then it would be sad and 'Chiki' is the nickname for Toy Chica seeing as her replacement name is a beautiful flower that is still too long for a nickname... Also the misty brown figure in the prologue is Nightmare Freddy or as said in this story "Hunter".**

 **For the Nightmares and Shadows, I do not own them I just gave them names so that you readers and me writing this wouldn't get confused, Scott Cawthon owns them and I honestly have no idea what he's going to do with them but these are just nicknames for them in this story, as saying I don't own anything just the plan out of this fanfic. Plus there are no OCs in this whatsoever! All original FNAF characters are in this and the night guards will be mentioned in later chapters but they're not fully in this story. Right now in this chapter it's 4 months later as said in the last chapter it has been 3 years and 8 months, exactly 4 years later!**

 **Other then that I haven't got any other notes right now so feel free to ask any questions, continue reading, writing and enjoy!**

* * *

"Midnight?"

Said person set his book down as he glanced up at his visitors and wished that he hadn't Springtrap and Glitch stood at the sliding wall, Midnight knew it was time, 4 years and he was due for a check up on his behaviour. The strings attached to the neck brace released their grip and retreated back to their hooks to rest, but the heavy brace stayed where it was. Glitch walked forward and helped him up, Springtrap perked his ears when Midnight stumbled. It was hard walking on these small slim legs, especially when you hadn't done it in four years...

"You alright Shadow?"

Midnight huffed silently and pushed Glitch away as he wobbled on his feet slowly toward Springtrap and nodded. The withered rabbit shrugged and led the way toward backstage, Midnight had brief thoughts on where they were going but everything looked new and different from his dusted memories. Glitch distracted him by letting him catch up on the newest gossip;

"And so Chiki came in and we're like 'What?' And she's like 'Naw!' Yeah she was real mad..."

But Midnight wasn't paying attention and he doubt Springtrap was either. "Who's going to be there?"

He interrupted the shadow bunny, who in which paused and sighed realising that no one was listening to her story. "Winter, Freddy, Marionette, Whisper, Phantom & us."

"Why? Ya scared?"

Springtrap sneered, Midnight didn't respond, he was too busy thinking of how to get free of his isolated prison. Would they be able to pull it off?

"Middi!"

Midnight broke from his thoughts and looked at the shadow fox hanging from the ceiling. For once, Midnight was quite relieved to see Marionette and Phantom, if anything bad happened to him he would be safe with them, right?

Speak of the devil herself, Marionette turned the corner and smiled at him. "Midnight." Marionette walked until she was eye level with her shadow.

"Marionette."

Midnight stared back, black hollow eyes staring into blazing white ones. Two bear silhouettes rounded the corner deep in conservation, Midnight felt betrayed as he saw the two. One long time ago those two were at war, now they were just simple mocking memories of Midnight's fate.

"Midnight, you ready brother?"

Midnight felt more than jealousy stir inside of him at the word 'brother', since when did Winter ever call him that? Midnight looked away and nodded silently, he would be alright, he would pass the test and forget all that had happened those 4 years ago...

"Great, let's get you started." Midnight was led to the room, Marionette and Winter stayed with him as the rest left. "The others are all asleep, we'll try not to wake them up."

Midnight lied down on a metal table as Marionette rested his soul, Midnight felt struggled but forced himself to surrender and fell into a dark sleep.

"That should do the trick."

She said before she left the room, Winter stared at his friend, longing to rebuild that bridge that he had burned so long ago.

* * *

Midnight stirred awake, an awful feeling trapped him, what had happened? He tried getting up but realised he was already strapped down to the table, but the neck brace was off... He was still wary on himself so he tried not to get excited about using his paradox again, did this mean that he passed the test? Was he free? Midnight hiccupped, now he was sorry, if you hiccupped after a shadow test their was a highly chance you could-

Too late, Midnight threw his head to a side and gaped open his mouth as a black cloud of dust erupted from him. Yes, you would throw up but luckily for shadows their puke were black smoke clouds. He heard a door open and looked up and gasped in horror. There just a few feet away were two animatronics but they seemed nightmarish. There was a Nightmare Mangle like thing crouching low next to a blue nightmare like bunny. "Shh I think he heard us..." Throwing a glance over their shoulder the rabbit came closer and quickly unstrained the shadow puppet.

"Nightmares?.."

The mangle nodded as it came to his other side and checked a data board. Midnight looked at them and noticed his reflection, he's body was still pitch black but his face was ghostly white with rainy grey tear-stains and blood-red cheeks. His eyes were blazing pale purple with hot white pupils that were just barely visible and the lightning-like scar on his face was now visible but just possible to see at a certain distance away. Midnight looked down at himself, his hands were jig-jagged with dark grey lightning stripes as well as his legs and his buttons. The dark grey buttons had black fabric hanging from the seal and there were darker grey small spots on his chest like snowflakes but colder, his fingers were sharper and thinner too but they were still strong, they seemed like claws. Horrified at his new self, he turned to the rabbit and glared.

"What have you done to me?"

The rabbit shrugged and looked at the board.

"I think you got ready enough... You look great!"

Although frightening he looked, the blue rabbit seemed younger than Midnight, his voice and body language was a bit like Toy Bonnie's...

"Who are you?"

The mangle thing looked at him, Midnight wouldn't want to mess with it and its sharp teeth.

"I am Ghost, and this is Assassin, or how you would see us as Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Toy Bonnie."

"Oh."

 _These must be his warriors,_ Midnight thought, _they seem menacing enough..._

After he was unstrapped they guided Midnight out of the room and into the chaotic darkness. Midnight heard screeches and terror all around him, there must be a fight happening! Midnight steadily took off down a hallway and into the main party room, there were dull lights flickering on and off showing very little movement among the mass of darkness. He heard Ghost and Assassin catch up to him and turned to ask what the hell was going on when Toy Bonnie came flying out of the darkness narrowly missing Ghost, the young animatronic turned around and froze in utter terror. Assassin sighed and walked toward his original counterpart.

"I was hoping someone else got you pal."

"You're me?"

"Not quite."

As if Ghost's response was a green light, Assassin sped toward Toy Bonnie with such speed it put Midnight in surprise. The Nightmare rabbit dashed this way and that confusing his target before head-butting him to the ground. Toy Bonnie groaned in pain and looked up at Assassin. The Nightmare toy threw his fist straight through the original's chest, even Midnight had to look away. Toy Bonnie's screech was cut short as electricity buzzed through the air, Midnight forced himself to see the damage done and stared at Toy Bonnie's corpse in horror.

There was a huge hole in his chest that had wires hanging out of it, the poor animatronic had scratches on his face and shoulders and a grave look of fear in his eyes. Midnight looked at Assassin, the Nightmare had Toy Bonnie's battery weakly sparking in his hand and a guarded expression, same with Ghost.

"Well they don't call me 'Assassin' for nothing."

Midnight couldn't believe why they'd do that, why kill the original? Then again, was this a dream? Deja vu? Or what would've happened if his plan worked those 4 years ago?

"Now, where's Mangle?"

"Taken care of."

Another figure erupted from the dark room, twisting his silver hook in satisfaction and pleasure as the way it glinted in the light, Midnight could just see the slightest hint of blood still hovering around it's metal surface. His red fur was plastered with oil, blood and scratches, his vibrant orange eyes glared at Midnight as his teeth bared in a grin. "Glad yer awake sleepin' beaut, yer missin' out on thy action!" He mocked Foxy's pirate accent but when he laughed it sound nothing of that as the pirate fox.

"If that's the best you can do of him then you're really a let down, Strike."

"Strike?"

If it was something like Assassin's name, then Midnight didn't want to know about the fox's strike. Strike looked at him and then at Ghost with a glare, if they were anything like their originals it was hidden well, they almost hated each enough to rip the other's gears out!

"So, its not like your OG does anything!"

Strike whined at her, Assassin rolled his eyes and handed Strike the Toy Bonnie's battery and strode into the dark room. There were few sounds of fight erupting into the air but even those didn't let Midnight change his mind. "C'mon, its dark enough." Strike and Ghost guided him into the room and once inside they left.

Midnight looked around, he thought he saw the outline of Springtrap but when he heard the voice, it was different. "Hurry up Adrenaline, dawn's approaching!"

It didn't sound anything like him, it was a raspy voice that sounded like a chain-saw cutting through steel metal. A Toy Freddy shape approached the outline as Midnight guessed that was 'Adrenaline', but another smaller figure followed, it was BB! "Error, come on, dawn is coming!" Adrenaline yelled over the sound of fighting, there was a Nightmare BB? What?

"Dawn's coming."

Midnight whispered to himself, what about the others?

"Midnight!"

That was a voice he knew. "Hunter?"

A huge claw-like hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning around, Midnight came face-to-face with the Nightmare animatronic. "Dawn is coming, Midnight, we need to hurry."

Hunter ran off as Midnight came to face another Nightmare, this time it was a purple Bonnie one, and it was larger than Bonnie himself. "Midnight I'm Claw, do you know where Marionette is?"

"No."

Midnight shouted to make himself be heard, he wish he knew where she was, she'd be petrified at this place. Claw leaped past Midnight and wrapped a slender figure in a head-lock. It was Marionette, Midnight ran over but stopped when he saw Strike approach. The fox said something to her before swinging his hook straight into her chest. Marionette screamed and cried in pain, Claw cut the puppet's throat and as she fell to the ground the rabbit laughed and the fox raced off. Midnight ran after the fox trying to hold his anger and sadness at what had just happened, why did he feel this way about Marionette, she was the one that wanted him gone forever!

Midnight rounded a corner and jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by Strike, the fox fled away from a raging bear, Freddy spotted him and all the hate and disgust in the world stood tall in the bear's black eyes. Midnight knew he couldn't run from this fight, he had been blamed for Marionette's death and would pay. Freddy roared at him as he charged, Midnight side-stepped out of the way to avoid being swatted by the brown bear. Midnight jumped as Freddy swung his hand around to grip the shadow puppet, Midnight swung his body in the air to cuff Freddy over the ear. The bear was blinded by hate and Midnight couldn't blame him, but this wasn't Freddy at all, this was the person who had almost killed Winter.

Midnight tripped as the bear swung his head into Midnight's leg, the puppet waited for the bear to be standing above him before acting out the same move that Assassin had done. Freddy grinned before feeling Midnight's claws struck his stomach, the bear groaned as his eyes flashed their diamond blue, he collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball and covered his stomach.

"Midnight?"

The Nightmare puppet stared down at him, the animatronic's battery weakly sparking in his hand. "Sorry Freddy but I'm sure you'll see her again."

Midnight turned on his heel and left Freddy to die on his own, some part of him actually enjoyed the competition. When he entered the main party room, the fringe of dawn peeked in through a window, Midnight strolled over Strike holding his battery. Showing off his prize he handed it to Ghost who packed it with the others. "Syntax make sure our guest is safe." Hunter called, the Springtrap Nightmare carried the battery bag as he opened up a paradox.

"Have you been in one?"

"Not in 4 years."

"Well get ready."

They jumped through the portal and landed at a familiar place, the portal closed behind them, Syntax setted the batteries down carefully and checked his newcomer. He seemed much taller and older than Springtrap, they all did...

"You alright Midnight?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why do they call you 'Syntax'?"

Some part of Midnight tried to focus on these Nightmares rather on what he just did, in fact weren't they in the year 1988, at the sister location where they first met the Toys? "Well it means the arrangement of words and phrases to create well-formed sentences in a computer language, the structure of statements right?"

Midnight didn't get quite what that meant but he nodded anyway just to distract his thoughts.

"We're named after what our skills are; I'm good at overriding computer networks and pretty damn great at phrases if I say so myself. Like Assassin, he's good at well, assassinating others... Um, Strike is good with his 'striking' aim, ha ha get it?"

Midnight looked at the bag of batteries and instantly identified everyone's, about both the Toys and OGs as well as Goldie and Spring's were all in there. A portal opened up next to him and he saw the rest of the Nightmares stumble out with triumphant and exhaustion written all over their faces.

"Everyone, this is Midnight, a new member of the team."

Hunter introduced him, Ghost nodded as she followed Assassin into Kids' Cove for a quick rest, Strike smiled and swung his hook in Midnight's direction.

"Welcome Midnight."

Midnight looked at the Nightmares before him, then the image of Freddy's corpse flashed in his mind, had it been real? Or was this just all a nightmare?

* * *

 **That was fun, I couldn't stop writing! Now you're probably mad but as I said at the start there will be some horrible things in this chapter and I wasn't just talking about the punctuation itself! Yes, all the animatronics except the Shadows and Nightmares died, so sorry and sad to hear it huh? But that's not the last time that we'll see them so keep reading!**

 **When dawn is coming it means the sun is rising, Nightmares & Shadows are a bit like vampires or you know the Minecraft bad guys? When the sunlight touches them it burns them, except for when they're dead: ****If they're dead and the sunlight touches them, they'll feel no pain and turn into nothingness and move on to the afterlife. If they're alive and the sunlight touches them, it burns them until there's nothing left and yes they'll feel pain and then they'll move on to the afterlife. And how the Nightmares are able to do what they just did and why will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I actually Googled what Syntax meant, I remember that my teacher told me and I forgot but I know now anyway. And the place they're in is the FNAF 2 location but no one except them is there, and the place they were fighting was the FNAF 1 Dining Room. Also I didn't chose to show Blu, Freddy & Marionette's death scenes they just randomly picked them out of my mind, I was gonna do Golden Freddy too but I think I've got too many words for you considering its over 3,000 words already... **

**Plus the Shadows weren't really there during this they were off in other dimensions somewhere and that weird Freddy thing wasn't really Freddy. You know how you get mad and you do things you don't mean like yell at someone you don't intend too? Yeah its a bit like that for him, poor ol' Fred... And its pretty much the same with Midnight, something takes over him and he is forced to be like that, its called a nightmare.**

 _ **-Star4**_


	4. Mourning the Dawn

**27/6/2015**

 **Okay this chapter might be as long as the other ones and I don't know if that's good or bad, but meh...**

 **Its a little sad, I felt sad while writing this, it was probably because I was listening to Love the Way you Lie part 2 at the time. The first paragraph of this chapter is like a intro to something new but its still the same story, so its like introducing a new path as to where the story is going. Yes "Dawn" is a person but I shall not alert more spoilers!**

 **Its the morning after what happened too, so it might get a little depressing but I'll try not to make it too sad, as well I have no notes other then what has happened in the past chapters.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask, FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon no copyright infringement intended, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Do you hear that? Its dawn crying, she's crying because when she comes to greet you she sees nothing but blood. You might ask who I am but I'll tell you later, and as to why I'm telling you this, its because you'll never know unless you listen! Dawn is crying at the blood and parts she sees from her friends or family as she might know them. Day and Dusk are there to comfort her, but Dawn must find Night, he knew what happened to their children and he'll fix it. Dawn is sick of being kept in the dark, how is it when she brightens the world, they only make it darker behind her back?_

 _So do you hear it? Its dawn crying, she's crying because she sees you, and its been a while since she's seen a face like yours. One that holds hope and excitement for a new day..._

* * *

Glitch sat on the office floor, she heard the staff outside, they were discussing what had happened last night. Glitch's ears were covering her face, she was too scared to know who did this.

They were just going for a good run on the street when dawn had approached, so the Shadows came back inside. But what they had first seen was horrifying:

It had been Toy Chica and Mangle, their bodies sprawled out on the floor, covered in scratches and oil. Next were the three security guards. Mike and Jeremy's bodies were found in the hallway close to the office doors, yet again covered in wounds and blood. Fritz and the twins were backstage and were broken and twisted in half with blood splattered all over the room. Ted, Bonnie, Chica, BB and Foxy were found in the main party room snapped, twisted and broken to the point that no one could repair them. Freddy was found in one of the party rooms with Goldie, the two brothers were dead on the floor on each side of the room, both their batteries had been ripped out. Marionette and Springtrap were found in other party rooms, Springtrap's missing battery had been the only damage but no one could replace that, Marionette had a wound deep in her chest and it strangely looked familiar to that of Foxy's hook.

Winter ordered them to be cleaned up and put in plain sight so the company would know. Glitch had taken the twins and 3 guards, she had done her best to fix them, through tears and hate. Whisper and Phantom tidied the main party room and JJ helped Winter look for anyone else. Whisper cleaned up Chica and put her next to Toy Chica, she had done the same with Foxy, Mangle and BB. JJ was devastated that her brother had departed without her, ever since they were young they had promised to never leave the other's side until the other one did but Winter needed JJ to be strong. JJ was spending alone time BB and Ted, her heart had been shattered.

After cleaning, Glitch carefully set Marionette down next to Freddy while Goldie lied on his other side. Glitch sent a few moment with her brothers, Blu was the worst out of them, a huge hole had planted itself in his chest. Glitch even played a song for them, she sat beside Bonnie and played his favourite song on his odd-red guitar, she spoke few words with them and Marionette. Whisper even put Cupcute down next to Chica and Chiki, Phantom had sprawled himself across Foxy and Mangle while calmly talking to JJ. Winter stared at Freddy, they had never been quite family but Glitch doubt he didn't feel anything about them, Winter looked around all morning searching for Midnight but there was no sign of him. Then the staff came and started cleaning up and were questioned by police, and it was clear to Glitch that they would never open the doors to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ever again in life itself.

Now she sat in the office, drying tears painted her face as her star-white eyes remained lost, why would anyone do this? This had been her family! Winter had suspicion that it had to be something with Midnight as he wasn't here but as much as the hate blamed, so did the love. They all felt guilty for leaving their family but whoever it was it definitely wasn't someone they'd met or human, whoever it was Glitch absolutely hated them with every spark in her body.

Taking in the last strand of calm in her body, Glitch stood up and screamed. The office windows shattering for the first time in years, they had been through a lot but a Shadow's scream and they were out of here. The staff had already left two hours ago to throw out the robotic bodies and to arrange funerals for their past fellow employers.

Winter ran in with a worried yet solemn look on his face, he was followed by Whisper, as soon as they spotted the broken glass Whisper left to clean it up. Phantom was still with JJ, failing to convince her that everything would be fine.

"Glitch."

She whipped around and glared at him, Winter stared back at her with an understanding look, he opened his arms to hug her but she pushed him and ran off with tears blinding her vision. Winter understood what she meant, he stayed, knowing it was best to leave Glitch alone if she was upset. Whisper came back to clean up the mess but Winter stopped her.

"Go, Phantom needs help, I'll clean it up."

"Yes sir."

Whisper nodded and handed him the equipment and took off to find JJ. Winter sighed as he crouched down and began cleaning up the broken glass and careful not to trod on them. He thought about who had done this, why had they done this? True he wasn't as close to the animatronics or guards as were the other Shadows, it had something to do with past nightmares and such-... Nightmares!

Was it true? Had they finally crossed over the physical paradox and caused this mess? If so, why? Was it something to do with Midnight? So many goddamn questions!

Winter cursed as he cut himself with a piece of glass, he shook his hand and continued, true that not many of the animatronics liked him. Neither did the humans... But truth be told he was going to miss them so crazy. Winter knew his family would never be the same after this, he had to keep JJ from killing herself, he had to make sure Glitch would be alright. And he had to keep Whisper happy, it was a lot but he was glad Phantom was okay, he needed his old friend. Without Phantom, Winter wouldn't be here today cleaning this old office, kind of...

* * *

Midnight waited on stage for Hunter the past few hours racing through his mind. Where had the Shadows been during that ambush? He hadn't seen a Shadow the entire time he was there, heavy footsteps interrupted his deadly thoughts.

"Midnight, I am sorry for you to be waiting my friend, I had to talk to my dear brother."

Just like Freddy, Hunter had the same authority and run of the Nightmares. And just like Freddy, Hunter also had a golden brother, Pocket, but Pocket seemed nicer and less worried of the puppet. Only difference to Freddy and Hunter; Freddy had deep-river blue eyes while Hunter had glassy turquoise eyes.

"That's quite alright, Hunter. Can the Shadows reach us?"

"No, I've cut off this time in the paradox, its off limits. Only, you, Pocket, Syntax and I can reach it."

Midnight nodded, at least he wouldn't have to worry about getting his backside sore from Glitch and the other Shadows... Hunter had introduced him to the other Nightmares not too long ago and although scary they looked, they were just like their originals except for some indifferences, and truth be told they were their own family as well.

Tooth was named for her vicious bite, not her appetite like Chica. Claw was named for his strength, not for his bad skills in music unlike Bonnie, but their temper still remained well intact. Freddy and Hunter seemed very familiar, yet Hunter was known best for hunting and Freddy was known for being a leader. Strike was well called for his striking aim as Syntax had put it well, Strike used his hook far more than Foxy did, and it was true that Strike actually adored his hook and teeth unlike Foxy who despised his appearance. Syntax seemed more a young spirit rather than Springtrap and actually was more open and kind to everyone compared to grumpy Springtrap himself... Error acted similar to BB, pretending to be tough and smart but Error did seem smart and tough, he was very lazy too, not bothering to do anything where as BB was always up for a challenge. Adrenaline wasn't all too smart like Ted and he was very mad, but he did share Toy Freddy's sportsmanship, they were both encouraging towards others. Other than that, the rest were very much like their original counterparts.

You could say Midnight was very observant but eh what else do you do when you got 4 years alone to yourself?

"What did you need those batteries for?"

Midnight asked curiously, they weren't trying to build something.

"No reason, its like a heart, if you take it from and animatronic they go offline. Plus its good use in case anyone here is sick and such."

Hunter shrugged and walked off, Midnight stared over at the Prize Corner, he didn't even feel the slightest pain in his chest for her.

* * *

 _Phantom enjoyed the nice warm air on his chassis, he happily walked through the deserted shopping mall, this dream was the weirdest one yet! As he passed a run-down clothes store, something like chains screeched against metal, Phantom twisted half his body around to where the noise came from nothing but the sweet sunrays shining on the mall's floor. "Odd."_

 _Phantom twisted back around and almost fell flat on his back, he screeched at the figure before him, it was Mangle, but different... This Mangle had dark grey and pink colours with pale yellow-cream eyes, its teeth were huge but very sharp as well as everything else on its body, it was hanging from the ceiling glaring at him with its mouth gaping open. Although Phantom felt uneasy at the sudden sight, his mood changed from shock to surprise, it was someone he knew all too well..._

 _"Shelia?"_

* * *

 **To be honest, I ran out of ideas, okay? I know how this story plays out but for in between chapters like this one, I don't really know...**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll have the next chapter up soon, and for those who read what I said in Chapter 2, you'll know who "Shelia" is!**

 _ **-Star4**_


	5. After a Winter

**2/7/2015**

 **Hello, I've been so busy and I really wanted to write these chapter.**

 **Ghost is Sheila BTW, also FYI the story will be focusing around Hunter and Winter but there will be chapters with other characters too...**

 **Feel free to ask any questions! Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

* * *

 _"Phantom?"_

 _Ghost gasped as she halted to stare at her former ally._

 _"Don't call me 'Shelia'."_

 _She snarled, Phantom winced but he smiled up at her._

 _"What are you doing here? Ghost, its so good to see you again!"_

 _Ghost glared at him, why did she have to tear herself in loyalty?_

 _"Ghost?"_

 _She snarled at herself and eyed the floor distance from him to her._

 _"Ghost..."_

 _Taking one last despairing look at her old friend she bared her teeth and took off in a flash._

 _"Ghost!"_

 _Phantom leapt out of the way from the breaching mangled Nightmare, he screeched, Ghost spun around and hissed in frustration._

 _"Uh, I just realized that its time for me to wake up now... Uh bye!"_

 _Phantom smiled nervously and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Ghost yowled, she ripped her sharp claws on the store's wall. "Phantom!" She shrieked, it was hard to love an old friend when you had to stab them in the back._

* * *

Strike watched as Hunter paced around Party Room 3, there was something bothering the bear but the fox couldn't see what it was. Beside Strike, Claw was busy entertaining himself with a party hat, Tooth was helping Syntax unpack the batteries and the rest of the Nightmares were nowhere to be seen. Feeling awkward silence itch, Strike piped up to cause distraction.

"Hunter what's bothering you mate?"

Although he was the pirate's Nightmare, Strike never got the fox's slang, truth be told he really didn't care about Foxy. He only enjoyed giving the original hell! Hunter stopped and stared at the fox's fiery orange eyes.

"Strike, do you trust me?"

Claw looked up, Strike was baffled by the sudden question.

"Uh, of course buddy! Why?"

Maybe he was depressed or something? Claw and Strike's eyes met, a strange feeling came between them, they had known Pocket and Hunter always fought but had it always been this bad?

"I trust you too Hunt."

Claw added, Hunter broke from Strike's glance to his and sighed.

"I trust you two more than the others, I just need to know that you knew that."

Claw and Strike were startled, Hunter had developed trust issues ever since the first fight between him and his brother, they had been the best of friends but Pocket grew with ambition all the while Hunter grew with guilt. It was heartbreaking to know the truth about the two brothers, they had grown up being so close...

"Hunter, something up with that puppet?"

Like Bonnie, Claw had a thing about puppets, neither rabbit could stand one. They treated them like pests and lowlifes but it was funny when they pulled a prank on the bunny. Hunter shook his head, Strike tapped his hook on the floor next to him, it hit his mind.

"You're still shaken from that ambush aren't you?"

They heard the bear's breath hitch and they nodded, Hunter couldn't trust himself when the trigger had been pulled. During that fight, Hunter had not engaged anyone at all, it was Claw sneaking a spare battery into his friend's grasp to stop him from getting into any trouble.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Dude you hate blood and guts!"

Claw screeched, unlike Nightmares should, Hunter absolutely hated tormenting another soul. He hated to cause pain, sadness, fear and violence which was odd because he really did live up to his name. He could hunt anything and scare the living crap out of anyone if he wanted to, but Hunter stuck to his word and never let himself be the Nightmare that he was deep down in the darkest heart of his mind.

Hunter shivered almost visibly and turned to look at them both. "Where's Midnight?" Claw huffed as he looked away, a clear sign that he didn't know where the puppet was, nor did he care. Strike thought for a second and shook his head, to be honest he didn't know what that crazy shadow-thing was up to. Hunter sighed and excited the room, Strike scratched his hook along his head and stared at Claw, wondering what they should probably entertain themselves with next.

Hunter walked into the hall and stood frozen, he took a breath and located the build around him. Ghost and Assassin were in Kids' Cove playing a game of monopoly, Adrenaline and Error were exploring the office, Syntax and Pocket were arranging the batteries in the Service/Parts room and Tooth was with Midnight on stage. Knowing where he was, Hunter took off and located the pair, Tooth was in a deep conservation with Midnight about how Chica used to love cooking.

When Hunter entered the room, it was a blessing. Midnight looked up as he saw him come in and relief washed over his silver masked face. "Hunter!" He greeted, interrupting the tempted Nightmare chicken, Tooth took one look at her friend and left. Tooth and Hunter always seemed wary of each other but it had grown to become a silent treatment for the two.

"Good god you came at the right time, I honestly have no idea what that the chicken was clucking about!"

Hunter smiled, although he felt bad about being ignored by Tooth he was happy it could aid to some other people. "I came to talk to you, again..." Hunter hesitated, but Midnight rolled his eyes, he was definitely better from that sudden duel.

"I saw what you did, Midnight."

The puppet froze, the light fading from his darkened eyes. Truth be told Hunter didn't really see what happened, Strike told him.

"I saw you take Freddy's battery."

Midnight opened his mouth to say something but the words just didn't come out like they were supposed to. Instead, Midnight stood there with blazing panicked eyes and a gaping mouth, trying and failing for the force of the words to come out. It wasn't that neither one wanted to talk about it, it was both of them to tell each other's secrets.

"I'm disappointed in you, puppet."

Midnight's expression changed from dumbstruck to guarded and dark. "Is that so, Hunter?"

The bear looked away, he knew where this discussion was headed. "Midnight I mean no harm, but maybe you do. I thought you could change my brother's ways but you only made it worse."

Midnight huffed and looked in the opposite direction. "You say like its something bad."

"When I met you, I thought you would be better than the current state, but as always I am wrong. Midnight I thought you could be a better influence on us..."

Midnight looked down at the floor, wishing a huge hole would open up and swallow him to kill his guilt. "Hunter, I'm only learning your ways, its kind of hard with you and Pocket both on my back!" He growled as he eyed Hunter with a daring look. The bear made no effort toward a comeback at him, instead Hunter sighed inwardly and walked away.

Midnight stared after him, if it hadn't been for that stupid attack maybe Hunter could've lightened up a bit and taught Midnight the secrets of a Nightmare.

* * *

Hunter stormed back into the party room, anger and confusion sparked in his dark turquoise eyes. Strike smiled and Claw actually put in an effort to greet his friend, Strike's happiness faded when Hunter glared at the wall in front of him.

"Hunter?"

Claw and Strike eyed the bear warily, had he ran into Syntax or Pocket during the talk? Hunter opened a paradox and faced his two friends.

"Where are you going?"

Claw asked, the rabbit was often fantasied by the paradox.

"To make an alliance."

Strike perked up, who would trust a Nightmare these days?

"With who?"

"An old Winter friend of mine."

Before they could ask, Hunter smiled at them and leapt through the paradox closing it right behind him. Strike and Claw shivered, they hadn't seen that smile since the day Hunter earned his name, it was one of that a true Nightmare would wear right before he killed a terrified victim.

* * *

 **Ooh yeah, you don't wanna see that smile! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, and with that all said and done, have a great day!**

 _ **-Star4**_


	6. The Day You Died

**6/7/2015**

 **Okay!**

 **FEW NOTES;**

 **The paper-plate dolls! You know the three paper-plate dolls in Party Room 4 right? Well I kind of did something with them in this story... You know the mini Freddy-things on the Nightmare Freddy image? I don't want to spoil it but I'll explain it.**

 **Okay so in the realm of Nightmares, there was a war nothing to do with FNAF, yet. A Shadow killed 3 young Light spirits and was knocked out by their death, he woke up but he wasn't a Shadow any more, he was now a Light spirit. He had been turned into this due to the 3 spirit's revenge, they said he would never turn back into a Shadow but he would do good in keeping little and young people safe or alive. He stumbles upon a younger version of Nightmare Freddy but back then he was just known as 'Hunter', see where this is going? The Light fox, which is now called 'Light' in the story, rescues Hunter and in doing so touches him. If a Light Spirit touches a Nightmare, they destroy the dark soul in the Nightmare which could lead to death but Hunter remains safe and alive as the 3 spirits promised. But they blame Light for Hunter's behaviour and suffering, seeing as Hunter's former self had been destroyed. The 3 spirits disguise as the 3 paper-plate dolls to keep an eye on Hunter's life and soon near the end of the story they become mini versions of Hunter in order to access the realm of the Nightmares for a spoiler reason. Once they have done what they've done return to their former young Light spirits. So there, wow that was a lot! Plus, the mini Freddy's aren't on Hunter sorry about that, also I was wondering why Nightmare Freddy's eyes didn't glow like the others so I just made this up but its all Scott here...**

 **I have a plan in the future to carry out Light, Dawn, Day, Dusk and Night in this story but if you haven't noticed they are pretty much in order; Hurricane (Back from the dead), Rikki Rabbit (Former Springtrap in FFD, Genderbend too BTW!), Fredbear (Himself during the first child's death mini game in FNAF2), Nightmare Fredbear (Meh I ran out of ideas and seeing as the newest teaser on is grey I needed something like that) & Midnight! (Former puppet A.K.A Pablo before first child's death at Family Diner)... They'll be seen alongside those who've died in the ambush in chapter 3.**

 **Feel free to ask any questions, Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Phantom jerked awake, fear pounding in his chest, he rolled over and shook Glitch awake. Since the clean up the Shadows had been camping out in one of the back rooms just to be safe. "What? What!" The bunny glared at him until she saw the slight tremble and fear in his presence, she sat up and looked closer at her friend.

"I saw Ghost..."

Glitch didn't quite get the memo. "You saw a ghost?"

"No Ghost! Mangle's Nightmare..."

Glitch's mind slowly clicked, she'd heard of this 'Ghost' in Phantom's many stories except he referred to her as 'Shelia' instead. She recalled hearing of Bonnie and Blue's Nightmares once a long time ago...

"Well, what happened?"

"She's a Nightmare, Glitch, she's supposed to awaken you with fear..." He trailed off as he ran over the dream.

"But?" Glitch prompted the shadow fox, he was sprawled out in his mangled form, truth be told he actually felt more comfortable this way rather than full form.

"She... Shelia attacked me, Glitch, why did she do that?"

Glitch shrugged and shook her head, she didn't know how crazy that fox's messed up mind was!

"Just get some sleep, it was probably just your imagination playing tricks on you."

Phantom nodded and curled up beside her, a clear sign that he needed a few before resting. Glitch rolled over and forced herself to sleep, she smiled at JJ's steady breathing of her tiny belly, at least JJ was improving. Glitch shut her eyes and found herself out in a desert like field but the atmosphere was felt isolated. There was a small wooden shack and the ground was thick and sandy. Only difference from real life was that the entire world around her was dull violet, everything was absolutely-

"Purple."

Glitch whispered to herself, she was alarmed by the sound of scraping claws and heavy metal feet approaching. She darted her eyes around and stared at a huge dark purple bunny. It looked like Bonnie excepted it had wires and sharp claws everywhere, and its eyes glowed dark purple.

"Bonnie?"

No, it couldn't be, she hadn't seen this thing before had she?

The figure smiled and pointed a finger at her, the smile sent shivers down her spine and all around her.

"Its Glitch right?"

He asked, she gawked at his voice, it sounded like a young boy's voice but it was drowned out by the screeching and dying whispers following it. "Yes."

His smile grew revealing two rows of set teeth, ones that she wouldn't want to get close to. He took three more steps toward her and stopped just two metres from the Shadow.

"Name's Claw, Shady."

"Claw..."

She repeated the name, suited him well enough.

"Who are you?"

She said quietly to herself, why did he look so much like Bonnie? He smiled warmly but he still kept his frightening guard.

"I'm Bonnie's Nightmare, heard of me much?"

Glitch took a step back and shook her head. "N-no-oo..." She cursed under her breath for stammering like that, but if he was a Nightmare then he would mean trouble, right?

"Aww, that's a shame, so many memories of him and I." He gave a puppy-dog look and laughed, Glitch's breath hitched in her throat as she was forced to listen to the deafening laughter. She looked away, unable to be trapped in those shocking eyes.

"I bet so."

She looked back at him once the laughter was done, he looked at her but his smile had vanished. He gave her a look that said all too well of the words; 'I will kill you'. Feeling searing pain hit her chest, Glitch tried to wake herself up but it wasn't working, Claw's smile returned as he watched her struggle.

"What's wrong, Glitch? Can't wake up from a bad dream?"

She screamed as he slowly approached but she was trapped here underneath the blazing violet sun staring at her former friend's Nightmare.

"Don't worry, just get some sleep, it's probably just your imagination playing tricks on you."

He grinned as his laughter echoed all around her, sweeping her up into a purple tornado, she fell on her knees and covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut.

"Just shut up!"

"Glitch?"

She hesitantly opened them back up again to look into the worried white eyes of Winter, she looked around to find herself back in the room with Phantom, JJ and Whisper. The four of them looked worriedly at her, Phantom sat next to her while Whisper hugged an almost crying JJ and Winter stood in front of them.

"What happened?" He asked fear trembling in his voice. "You were screaming and crying..."

She looked at Phantom with a worried look. "They're real aren't they? The Nightmares have crossed over..."

Phantom looked down. "Yes, they're back."

* * *

The next night Winter, stalked the halls of the closed pizzeria, deep in thought. The Shadow was too busy arguing with himself that he didn't hear the faint noise of a paradox open up nearby. Hunter jumped out of the purple paradox and spotted his target immediately, careful not to disturb the anxious shadow. The bear quickly pounced on the shadow and head-locked him with his hands over his mouth, Hunter dragged him through the paradox. Winter struggled in his captor's grip, he was helpless to move or do anything. Hunter placed him on the floor of the old Fazbear Horror Attraction and closed the paradox, he turned back around to receive a fist to his face, Hunter swiftly leapt to the side to avoid being hit and glared at his attacker.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd you take me?"

Hunter perked his ears at the Shadow. "The name is Winter, right?"

The Shadow hesitated and then gave a very quite and plain: "Yes."

Hunter nodded, this was the person he was looking for. "My name is Hunter, kid."

Winter nodded, but he still seemed shaken. "Sorry for trying to attack you... I think."

Hunter chuckled softly, this Shadow wasn't quite the brightest. "Well in case, I'm sorry for pouncing on you like that and kidnapping you but we need to talk."

Winter looked at him with a confused yet serious expression. "Talk about what? Who are you anyway? You look familiar, but I know you're not Freddy..."

Hunter's face lit up with amusement, was he even sure to tell this kid about his problems?

"You're right, I'm not Freddy but I can be..."

Winter gave that look a 3 year-old would when they didn't know what to do after they were left alone.

"You see, I'm classified as Nightmare Freddy, but I'm not his Nightmare or his worries."

Winter raised a hand. "So wait hold on, you're the Nightmare version of Freddy Fozbear- God man, I can't say it!" Ever since Winter had stumbled upon the name 'Fazbear' he couldn't do so much as well as say it. Hunter grinned, as much as he needed to talk he couldn't keep himself from enjoying the show, Winter waved his hand.

"Never mind, so what I was saying is that you're the Nightmare version of Freddy yet you don't terrorize him like Nightmares should?"

Hunter gave a simple nod of his head, Winter's expression changed from confused to hatred.

"So it was you who took control of him to hurt me! That's what this is! Its a rematch to make sure that I'm done for!"

Hunter stumbled back with a surprised yet similar hatred expression. "What? No! That was Pocket who tried to take over him!" Winter jumped back as the Nightmare roared in pure hate.

"Pocket?"

"He's my brother..."

Winter looked down in embarrassment, of course there had to be something different, if it was anything like what he thought it was to be wouldn't have Hunter finished him off already?

"Pocket's the one who takes over Freddy and causes damage and pain, okay? Its not me, I try prevent all that from happening." Hunter took a long sad sigh and continued. "But as always, I fail at it." Winter nodded his head, he tried to understand what this bear was aiming for but he couldn't put his hat on it.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Midnight."

That one word screwed Winter, he had known that idiot was behind something! Winter curled his fists but remained level-headed. "What about him?"

"If you come with me, we'll take Midnight back into your hands and fix this. I can deal with Pocket you just get Midnight out of there and the rest of the Nightmares should follow my command."

"Are you asking for an alliance?"

Hunter nodded, Winter scanned the figure before him, although as scary as he looked Winter had to admit the amount of hatred he had put toward his brother's actions impressed him.

"And what will be your commanding move?"

"There is a realm, its called The Realm of Nightmares. It was ravaged by war between your kind and mine, we left because our life was abandoned and left to die. We escaped to become the Nightmares here but we were stuck in the shadows like you only to make contact through dreams. My family wishes more than anything to go home, but you would've been too young to know your home back then. My command is restore the Nightmares back to their rightful place, nothing more."

Winter took in the information and silenced himself with his arguing thoughts. "Alright, as long as that will be that, I can allow an alliance between us and only us. Got that?"

Hunter felt relieved and happy, but his expression was still guarded as he nodded. "I will return you to your home, thank-you Winter."

Winter nodded as he turned to step into the paradox portal, but as he turned to ask a question he was already back at the pizzeria in 1996. "Maybe next time." He thought, he walked away to find Whisper and tell her what just happened.

* * *

"Brother, where have you been?"

As soon as Hunter exited the paradox portal he was greeted by Tooth, Syntax, Midnight and of course the one and only Pocket, his brother.

"Just out for a breeze-by, Pocket, nothing too dangerous."

He hoped that his brother would buy it, it seemed only Syntax looked happy to see him as the other three didn't appreciate his usual behaviour. "I'm not worried at all Hunter, just a little anxious as to what you were doing, you know we've only just crossed over and Midnight has told us to be careful with some things in this world."

He gestured to the puppet standing beside him. "Yes." Hunter hissed softly, Tooth rolled her eyes and left, she was soon followed by Midnight. Pocket gave one last glance at Hunter and left as well.

"That was close old boy."

Syntax patted his shoulder and left. "Be sure to visit Assassin and Adrenaline, you're on patrol tonight, taking point too." He called over his shoulder.

Hunter stood in the room alone, he heard a faint rustle to his left and eyed the three paper-plate dolls suspiciously, ever since they arrived here Hunter had been wary of them. Shrugging it off the animatronic exited the room looking for the Toy Nightmares.

The paper-plate doll on the left sighed and waved its arms in relief. "Now that's what I recall being two close! Hahahahahehehahahehah- Ow!"

The rabbit doll wacked its friend on the head and turned to talk to the bear doll. "What do you think he's up to?"

The bear remained silent for a split-second before letting his child-voice free. "Nothing bad, don't you remember the day he died?"

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Deep in the Realm of the Nightmares, a lone white fox sadly walked along a cliff. He was deep in thoughts of his past life before a scream echoed through his mind. It was the scream of a young child, alarmed the fox ran until his eyes lied on a young brown Nightmare dangling off the side of a cliff. Without thinking he leapt forward and scooped the child up in his arms, he jumped away from the cliff's edge and turned around to check the child over._

 _He gasped as he saw the young Nightmare's blazing pinpricked white eyes fade as he smiled up at his rescuer. "Thank-you!" He squealed in happiness, the fox covered his mouth in utter horror._

 _"What have I done?"_

 _"You've saved me, if it wasn't for you I would've died!"_

 _"You're dead..."_

 _"No I'm not."_

 _The fox suddenly realized his mistake, he had touched the Nightmare, he had taken the evil out of this child._

 _"You're not a Nightmare any more, you're just..."_

 _"Hunter, my name is Hunter."_

 _The fox stared at the lifeless turquoise eyes of the child, he felt like crying, the 3 spirits around him screamed at him in hatred. 'Why did you do this? Because of you he suffers!'_

 _"I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

 **Pretty much what I said at the start and get your tissues ready because I might kill off another character! I'm so evil... :(**

 **BTW I haven't seen any horror movies I've only read horror Fanfictions so please don't be mad at me about my lame horror themes...**

 _ **-Star4**_


	7. Now I'm Running on Rage

**7/9/2015**

 _ **(TT) Talk-Time:**_

 **Alrighty, my computer stuffed up near the end and so I had to re-do it again! GDT! So I'm sorry if you hate this chapter but its what I had in mind.**

 **Feel free to ask any questions, read & enjoy, Scott Cawthon owns FNaF. **

* * *

"Assassin? Get up buddy!"

Syntax gently nudged the younger Nightmare, Ghost sat out in the hallway keeping watch, tonight they were on patrol and they wouldn't be coming back.

"What is it Syntax?"

"Patrol skip young-chap."

The blue bunny gave a confused look which suddenly changed to a depressed one, he would miss his other family but he knew that they needed to leave before something bad happened. Groaning quietly he got up and stumbled outside Kids' Cove to pack up with his most trusted friend, Ghost. In the start it had been Syntax who had saved them from the destruction of their former home and from there on he had been like a father to them and they had grown into a small family.

"Ghost, are we doing the right thing?"

When Assassin didn't receive an answer, he looked up at his friend and felt a lump tighten in his throat. Ghost took a wary gasp as faint pale silver tears ran down her fox-like face, he stumbled over to her and wrapped his arms around her mangled body. She didn't ask to be here, neither did he but they had to see through this storm together. "I don't know, 'Sinner." She cried a little louder but she remained quiet so she wouldn't wake everyone up.

In times like these, Assassin often took point because he considered himself more efficient in grief than everyone else and it was true, it took something hard to hit home for him.

"Its okay then, we can just leave and Syntax will keep us safe. You see when we leave we won't look back on those dark memories, instead we'll look back on those peaceful times and we'll look forward to more of them."

Ghost held her breath as she tightened her grip, Assassin heard faint footsteps and forced the embrace to an end.

"Where are you two ready to go off on?"

A rabbit animatronic stood in the corridor silhouetted by the dull lights, he did look like the Nightmare that Syntax was but he would die for his family. He saw the tears on theirs faces as his ears drooped down, but when the figure came closer Assassin realized that it wasn't Syntax, it was Claw.

"Claw!"

Assassin screeched but Ghost's mood didn't change, she just stared at the floor with drooped ears. The blue bunny sighed as he realized they had been caught and that they were in for it now, and that Syntax was probably going to be in deep death for this.

"What are you two doing sulking out here by yourselves?"

Ghost dropped to the floor and burst into tears again, her voice was high-pitched but low enough to only be heard a few feet away. Assassin sighed, there was no lying in this it was Claw, Claw knew everything he did for a damn good reason too.

"Syntax and us are leaving, Claw, we're not coming back..."

Assassin's shoulders drooped as he gave his best 'Please don't kill me look'. Claw walked up to them and gave them a stern look, but it changed as the rabbit surrendered to the fate. Unexpectedly he took the three of them into his arms and held them tightly.

"Be safe, I don't want to have to fly up out there and save your backsides."

Assassin and Ghost giggled softly as they cherished the embrace, it was rare for Claw to be nice around younger bots but he did show his soft side for his younger blue bunny friend.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

Assassin froze, was Claw just stalling them? Who would he tell?

"No, I promise just between us."

Ghost pulled away and cleaned herself up before Syntax opened the paradox, Assassin looked back at Claw, he still had Hunter and Strike. Claw would be okay, Assassin felt that lump in his throat again as he turned away from the purple figure. He felt the tears run free but he wouldn't let them be seen in front of Claw, Syntax patted him on the shoulder as he and Ghost went through. Syntax turned back to Claw and sighed.

"Good luck old chap, keep an eye on that Hutin' boy for me will you? I fear he's going to be in quite deep trouble."

Claw nodded. "What about you. You're sick remember? Will you be fine with them two?"

"Yes of course!" The golden rabbit shook his hand as if a pest was buzzing around his head and leapt through the portal without another word, Claw watched it close straight after him. There was a huge gaping hole in his chest demanding to be felt but Claw knew he couldn't show his emotions, not to anyone any more. Turning on his heel, Claw marched to the back room to find Hunter, he stepped into the room and was met with Strike and Pocket glaring at him in the dull flicker of the few lights.

"What are you doing?"

Pocket's smooth but deadly tone cut through Claw like cold water, Claw looked at Strike and instantly saw himself being eaten alive with lies.

"Where's Hunter?"

Strike eyed Pocket without moving the slightest and laid his ears flat on his head, Pocket held his gaze with Claw.

"We thought you knew, weren't you just talking to someone?"

Claw tried hard to stay on top of his guard but Strike's glare didn't help, both the red and silver lit up optics glared truth at him.

"I was talking to Syntax about repairs on Tooth."

Well, it was sort of true, Strike looked back at Pocket as the bear instantly dropped his guard.

"Very well, we'll find him in the morning."

Without waiting for another response, Pocket pushed past Claw and excited the room, Strike looked at Claw and gave a toothy-smile.

"You lying son of a-"

"Hey, I did what I could, okay?"

Strike's grin grew wider as Claw offered a smirk.

"Fine but what Pocket said was right."

Claw felt shivers race down his back and paralyse his body.

"Hunter's gone missing."

* * *

Winter didn't know what he was doing, he had fallen asleep and landed himself in a nutshell. He was on an abandoned highway walking alongside Hunter, it was said that these 'Nightmares' could reach messages through dreams or such said. He had gone no further when they had met up with Claw, Tooth and Midnight.

"What are you doing, Hunter!?"

Claw screeched when their gazes met, Midnight glared at Winter while Tooth glared at Hunter, Claw was stuck looking back between the Shadow and Hunter. Hunter stared at Tooth, there seemed to be a silent feud between the two while Winter stared at Midnight secretly blaming all of this on him. But Claw stepped in the crossfire.

"What's going on?"

Something about his tone forced the four to stop and fall back, Hunter opened his mouth to speak but Tooth cut in.

"Easy, Claw can't you see? Hunter's obviously a traitor, leading this Shadow into our grounds to plan an attack."

"That is not true! I have come to talk to this young Shadow."

Hunter glared at Tooth who in satisfaction ignored him, Claw looked at the Shadow.

"Who are you?"

"Winter."

Winter stayed as still as he could, in one easy tip off these guys could trash everything in their path. Claw stared down the Shadow, but if it wasn't for Hunter stepping in between them hell would've gone down.

"Winter and I were just leaving now, isn't that right Shadow?"

Winter gulped and nodded nervously but no one took it, Midnight glared at him. "No, you two aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Something about the tone made Winter want to run, had his friend really been taken over by this Nightmare?

"What should we do with them, Midnight?"

Tooth growled, she was definitely on his side to rip them apart, Claw just stood there with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

"Scrap them!"

At the order, Tooth took off with her gaping mouth as Midnight sprinted toward the duo with sharp claw-like hands, Claw stood there unable to figure out what he should do. Hunter took on Midnight first, desperately avoiding the puppet's claws but Midnight was faster and did strike more then he got hit. Tooth lunged for the shadow, closing her huge jaws down on his shoulder, Winter screamed as he struggled to free himself from the pain. Hunter threw Midnight out of the way and tackled Tooth as he tried to free Winter of the chicken's grip.

"No."

Claw breathed as he saw Midnight creep up on Hunter with claws at the ready, Winter collapsed on top of Midnight. Taking this to advantage, Midnight pinned Winter down with his hands wrapped around the Shadow's throat, Tooth used the distraction to plant herself on Hunter. Hunter struggled to push her off and realized that he was trapped, due to Claw and Tooth holding him down. Midnight raised his hand ready to give the killing blow as Winter lied there full of wounds and defeat clearly in his state.

"Anything last to say in this world, brother?"

Midnight asked.

"No words I would want you to hear."

Winter spat at his captor.

Midnight shrugged as his hand came flying down to slice the Shadow's throat, Hunter forced his eyes shut as Winter's cries of pain echoed in his head. What had he done? Once Midnight got off, he shook his hand in disgust at the Shadow's blood but laughed anyway in satisfaction, feeling something Hunter hadn't felt in a while he reopened his eyes. Hunter stared at the dead black body in front of him and the killer staring him down.

"Take him but to Pocket."

Claw nodded but leapt back as Hunter jumped up and threw both his fists with claws out, he managed to strike Tooth but just missed Claw. Tooth gargled as she choked on her own blood and collapsed to the ground, she clawed at her throat in pain but a few moments later went limp and died.

"Hunter!"

"Why?"

Midnight screeched at the bear but Claw stared shocked and betrayed at him, Hunter stared at Tooth, he knew what he had done and there was no turning back now. He reached out to claw the puppet but Midnight jumped back and opened the paradox.

"Now Claw!"

He leapt through himself but Claw stared at his once former friend. "Why would you do it?"

"Claw..."

Hunter choked on the words he wanted to say but they didn't come out, the bunny stared at him with hate and sadness.

"Run, and don't dare come back."

Hunter hissed, Claw winced and ran into the paradox as it closed, Hunter looked at the two bodies in shame. This had been his doing and he couldn't get himself out of it. He spotted the dawn light racing towards the horizon and sighed, someone had to clean this up...

Hunter gently dragged Tooth beside Winter but they were at least 4 metres away from each other. Hunter prepped up Winter in a peaceful position, he did the same with Tooth and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't, the shock had silenced him.

"I'm sorry, Winter... God, I'm so sorry kid. I didn't mean it. Please, hate me all you want Tooth, like I care any more. Please both of you be safe on your after journey..."

Hunter was shaking as he said his farewell, the dawn sun hit him like a wave of depression, he knew he would die if he didn't find cover. Giving Winter and Tooth one more apology he took off into his own paradox, leaving the deceased behind.

"What's this?"

Springtrap trotted up to Tooth and Winter, beside him, Chica halted.

"Hey, its Winter!"

Toy Chica, Goldie and Rikki joined them.

"And a Nightmare, wondered what happened here?"

Rikki bent down and gently stroked Winter's head, at her touch the Shadow disappeared into thin air, she turned to Tooth and did the same.

"They'll be safe, promised."

Rikki stood up and nodded to the bots behind her.

"Right, let's go Dawn Patrol, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Toy Chica stared behind them until Goldie called her over, she shook her head in surprise and sadness, whatever happened it didn't feel right.

* * *

Claw stormed out of the paradox and straight toward the Service/Parts room, ignoring the surprise yelps of Error and Adrenaline. Strike saw his friend and took off to ask the purple rabbit what had happened but Claw refused. Midnight looked at Pocket and nodded, Pocket's ears lied flat against his head as his eyes lit up with rage. Adrenaline and Error retreated to the office knowing what would come next.

"Where's Tooth? Claw? C'mon buddy! What happened with Hunter? Was he even there?"

"Strike! Just leave me alone, okay, please?"

The fox huffed as he watched his friend slam the door behind him, no, he wouldn't give up that easy.

"CLAW!"

He screamed and banged the door with his hook, for a metal door it actually was enjoying the new remodel scratches on its lustre.

"Let me in!"

Strike extended his jaw and desperately tried breaking the door down with his teeth, he grunted and gave up.

"Claw! Let me in right now! Tell me what is wrong with you!"

Claw threw open the door and glared at the fox, Strike narrowed his eyes to slits and laid his ears.

"Will you stop making a racket? Stop trying to draw attention to yourself, I'm fine!"

Strike huffed and shrugged one shoulder.

"That's what you said last time when you were pissed."

Claw growled, as much as he loved his friends, he hated them cursing. It annoyed him so badly!

"No, I said I was alright."

"If you wanna be specific about it."

Strike grunted, he eyed the rabbit.

"What's wrong? Just tell me."

Claw looked in the hallway and allowed the fox to enter the room, he turned around sighed ready to face the wrath of his friend.

"We met up with Hunter and a Shadow called 'Winter' near dawn. Tooth said something and Midnight went into attack mode and killed the Shadow but Hunter killed Tooth... But Hunter tried to hurt us and save the Shadow."

Strike nodded as he got the full picture, Claw was mad because Hunter had tried hurting him instead of the stranger they'd just met.

"So you're mad 'cause of that, aw, okay... Hey wanna play a game?"

Claw glared at the fox, Strike grinned as his eyes blazed with mischief.

"We're not kids anymore, Strike, what is the game?"

"Oh, you know the one where you use those powers of yours to make everything alright again?"

Claw sighed in disappointment as Strike laughed.

"Why, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing too bad... Hahahaha!"

* * *

 **Leave a review to voice your opinions on the story, I like reading them!**

 _ **-Star4**_


	8. 8815

**7/19/2015**

 **OMG, has anyone heard of the new release date? 8/8/15 people! FNAF4 is on its way! Who's seen the trailer, super awesome/spooky! I was so excited to hear it on 8-BitGaming's video, and I can't wait! My brother's birthday is on the 3 so 5 days after that something's on its way. I have no idea but I'm really excited, but school's back on for me and I really don't like that... I've tried to get everything in before I go back so expect me to be active only on weekends or afternoons, because that's my only spare time, oh gawd its only Term 3 over here! We still got 2 more terms until the big holidays and school's finished for the year, no! But meh, I've survived half a year with my annoying classes but hopefully they'll fly by like they already have, hopefully...**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter, I'm currently babysitting my siblings... XD**

 **Feel free to ask any questions, Scott Cawthon's a damn good man that has created FNAF!**

* * *

"Whoo hoo! Yeah boy!"

Strike waved his arms, a grin glued to his face as he floated aimlessly around the party room. Claw laughed as he watched his friend dash clumsily around the floating chairs and tables, the bunny had been created with the ability to control metallic things. It was like he could move metal with his mind, but he was just still learning. He hadn't known he could move around robots and such, the crazy things Strike came up with and how he had persuaded his friend was unbelievable!

"You're crazy, fox!"

Strike and Claw laughed as Strike flapped around the metal tables and chairs.

"My bite is worse then my bark, Claw, but this is awesome! Wasn't I right?"

"You're never right, you're always wrong or stupid!"

The fox laughed as his bunny friend gently kicked him with a floating metal chair.

"Hey at least you're happy, Hunter and all that's not a big deal. He'll come back and everything will be fine, you never even liked Tooth anyway, nobody did!"

Claw chuckled quietly to himself but suddenly shoved a table at the fox.

"Oh, that wasn't funny!"

Strike groaned as he struggled to push the table off him, but he still bared his toothy smile.

"Meh, neither was that eye-patch..."

Strike's smile faded as he growled at the mention of that ratchet thing.

"Hey, I was only trying to do something with it."

Claw smiled.

"Yeah you never liked it anyway, always got in the way of your eyesight."

"Yup, it did, gave it off to Syntax though. Said it was nothing more than just a prop so got rid of it."

Suddenly all the lights in the place shut off, causing Claw to lose his balance and drop everything. "Oh no." Strike groaned as he prepared to be crushed by the metal table on the floor. "Oh, that hurt..." The fox groaned as he struggled to push it off. Claw rushed over and helped push it off.

"Sorry, what's going on?"

"Dunno."

Claw helped Strike to his feet and looked around the pitch black room, they suddenly heard familiar yelps and shouts coming from the main party room.

"You think?"

Strike asked as Claw nodded.

"Yes."

He hissed, knowing exactly what was going on: Adrenaline and Error had stuffed up the power and were in deep trouble off Midnight and Pocket.

"Let's go."

Strike sighed as he lead the way, Claw swore if he got his hands on those two they wouldn't scare another soul in forever!

"What's up?"

Strike called as they entered the dark room, they heard crying but it was quickly silenced, they couldn't see anything but something about the atmosphere was cold enough to send shivers down their backs.

"Error? Adrenaline? Pocket? We heard someone in here, who was it?"

Claw shouted clear in his tone but no reply came.

"Its okay, its just us, Claw and Strike. We wanna know if everyone's alright."

"Everything's fine, now leave!"

The two stumbled back in surprise, that was a voice none of them knew and it was harsh, Claw's ears flattened against his head as so did Strike's. Their eyes glowed bright blue and red, the searched from where the voice came from.

"Who are you? What have you done?"

Strike growled, his voice sounded like a death mutated motorcycle , he snapped his jaws in the air as a warning. There was a sudden rustle as one stepped back, Strike whipped his head around to where Kids' Cove would be and prowled into its entrance. Claw searched the exit and found nothing until a familiar smell hit him, blood. Fearing what Strike might've done he sent a com message to his fellow Nightmare.

* * *

 **Operator;** _Clawuses Nightmariee_

 **Responder;** _Strikous Nightmarra_

 **Time;** _11:21 PM, November 11 1987_

 **Location;** _Unknown_

 **Claw:** _'What did you get? There's blood scent everywhere!'_

 **Strike:** _'Nothing, but heard some rustle-tussle in KC...'_

 **Claw:** _'You on it? Front door's locked, also light wiring cut...'_

 **Strike:** _'Yeah, I'm guarding the door, using frontal scanners now, getting nothing. Report back soon.'_

 **Claw:** _'Right, I'm circling the Stage, talk later.'_

* * *

Claw nodded as he ended the com, he looked around the Stage and found yet more blood but nothing. He heard something dash out of the room and down the hallway, three grown males voices shouted as Claw chased after the figure.

Strike watched the three figures leave, he had went to run with Claw when he tripped over something. Shining his optics over the bump he felt a cold pain stab his chest, he choked when he saw blood leaking from the body.

"Oh god, its a child."

* * *

 **Operator;** _Strikous Nightmarra_

 **Responder;** _Clawuses Nightmariee_

 **Time;** _11:26 PM, November 11 1987_

 **Location;** _Unknown_

 **Strike:** _'Claw! There's a bloodied child!_

 **Claw:** _'What?'_

 **Strike:** _'There's a dead child here, someone killed it, Claw!_ '

 **Claw:** _'Alright, bring it into the office, I've almost got these creeps!'_

* * *

Strike ended the com and carefully scooped up the child, as much as he was a scornful Nightmare, he would never wish to bring harm to a child or better yet a person he didn't know. He did have a soft side for strangers, one that was really confusing or stupid. He carried the child safely back to the office, although the place was dark, Strike couldn't find anyone he knew just more blood and bugs. He limped back to the office, three children now in his care, a boy rested on his back while he held two girls in each arm. Carefully Strike trekked down the hall, all three kids sowed no signs of life, supposedly Strike knew they had been murdered due to the huge amounts of blood puddles lying beside them where he found the children. He heard sly talking and growling as he entered the office's dim light.

"Claw?"

"Strike! Oh no, not more of them..."

"More?"

Strike glanced behind the dark bunny and spotted two more bloodied and bruised young boys, he hung his head in shame.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know, but one of the boys were alive when they ran off, now his dead. I didn't find the figure that told us to leave but I did find another child camped out in one the party rooms, no signs of life anywhere throughout the building."

Strike's ears perked up. "That's because Adrenaline is with Pocket back at home while Midnight's out doing some weird voodoo stuff. Error must've snuck along with the ride..."

Claw sighed. "So the 4 of them went to the 'Real of Nightmares' to help out with the batteries, while they told us to stay here and just chill."

Strike set the five children down, he sat down and curled his body around them in sorrow. Claw sighed as he shook his head, wondering what they would do with them.

"They'll be back soon, its almost dawn."

He looked at Strike, the fox was busy staring at the baby-faced victims.

"Should we... I don't know Claw! Why would this happen? Its not our fault!"

"I know its not, Strike! Just please listen to me, we'll get the kids out of here, clean this place up and turn the power back on."

The fox glared at the hallway behind the rabbit in frustration.

"Alright."

* * *

A few hours and they were done, they had rested each of the kids at the front desk in peace and cleaned this place spotless, it took a few hard attempts to turn the power back on but they eventually made it. Strike and Claw were sitting silently in Party Room 1 when the rest of the Nightmares returned.

"Its dawn, time to hide."

Pocket ordered noticing the two Nightmares' behaviour.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Claw answered, he eyed the golden bear as Pocket stalked away, Midnight suspiciously looked at them before joined Pocket. Adrenaline and Error waved at the two Nightmares and dashed off, Claw sighed as he patted the fox on the shoulder.

"Come on, nothing we can do about it now."

Strike was the last to leave as he turned and stared at the hallway.

"No, we can do something about it, we'll rip the person responsible for this apart!"

* * *

Hunter sighed as he walked along the deserted Highway, he was stuck here until dawn, the terrible image of Winter and Tooth still in his mind.

"What have I done? I'm an idiot, why did I do it!"

He growled frustrated at himself, he had brought this upon himself, he had killed those innocent souls. If it wasn't for him, he'd be the only soul suffering right now because of- Pocket...

His brother had done this to him! Or maybe it wasn't Pocket? Midnight? Tooth? Syntax? Winter? He didn't recall anyone he knew to change his life like this, somehow he couldn't be a Nightmare anymore.

"Is it me?"

Hunter asked himself, a moment he felt himself being consumed, then the next being burned. "No, it couldn't be! Why would I do that?" But the question remained, had it been him? Why would anyone do this to him? What had he been like when he was a Nightmare? Heck, it'd been that long that he hadn't known the Nightmare self.

Hunter growled pacing back and forth neck-deep in frustration, he knew dawn wouldn't be far behind. He spotted a wooden shack half-hidden in the shrub and trees, figuring out the perfect hiding spot, Hunter pried open the door. He sighed as he settled himself in the small dark building, he was stuck in paradox, and he couldn't get out of it unless someone opened another paradox.

* * *

Winter had no idea what had just happened, he felt pain tear in his throat and then he choked and threw up a couple of hundreds times and now he was staring at a soft glowing white light. He remembered Hunter trying to save him, why? Had Hunter wanted to tell him something? And if so what?

"Winter, step forward."

Winter jerked back as a powerful yet familiar voice greeted him the order.

"G-Fred? That you there buddy?"

"No Winter, tell us what happened."

As Winter looked closer he could see a bear shape standing next to another bear and a rabbit.

"Who are you?"

They looked completely different from his friends and family but yet they seemed to be similar shape, form and size...

"This is Bongo and this is Rikki, they are my family, and I am Fredbear."

Winter stared at the trio, not once in his existence would he thought of meeting these 3.

* * *

Marionette felt pain sting her chest, something clog up her throat as she fell to the ground. She saw bots running frantically everywhere, in fear and excitement. She saw a shadowed figure staring at her beside the stage, it had glowing violet eyes and blood running down its cheeks.

It was Midnight.

Marionette struggled to stay awake but she was forced to see darkness, she heard voices before someone stepped forward, it looked like Freddy but more older. He was joined by a rabbit that looked like Springtrap but not ragged and the last was a grey bear with a purple bow-tie.

Marionette stared at them, the more she looked at the bear, the more she knew about him.

"Fred?"

The bear nodded warmly as a smiled was painted on his face.

"Hello my puppet."

* * *

 **Okay, sorry guys, that's all I had time for, hope you enjoyed anyway... So uh, some pretty crazy stuff going on, this has nothing to do with my thoughts on FNAF4, honestly this was a creative story that begged to be written, okay? All's good.**

 _ **-Star4**_


End file.
